random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How we split up the world
when we dominate it. If I forgot you, you can ask someone to have part of their kingdom, I guess. The Kingdoms *NC has most of North America. *ACF has Canada and Greenland. *Dan has Alaska because he really wanted us to believe that he lived in Alaska. *BJ has all of South America. *Heart's kingdom (Marinia) is western Europe, including the UK and Ireland and also Iceland. She also controls Morocco. *Moch's got eastern Europe, also includes Turkey *UC3 is the largest empire, owning all of Asia, northern Africa, the Middle East, New Zealand, all the oceans, the poles, the great lakes, West Virginia, and everyone's home counties. *Web and GPS-- as Quidnoad-- have Northern Africa and all of Oceania excluding New Zealand. *JS has Southern Aftica. *Dubs has a small piece of rubble in the middle of the sea. also Krazykriskrumbs gets Vatican City News *TS generously gives North Korea to UMG. UMG now has all of the bad places. *TS also let Web have Mongolia. *NyanGir took over Sealand. *CJ conquers Indonesia (except for the area bordering Papua New Guinea). *ACF builds Disney parks across her Canadian provinces. *ACF renames her province of Greenland to "Iceland". There are now two Icelands. *BJ conquers the Gas Giants of the Solar System and the Castaway Cay island, and gives South America up. **JS gets Brazil, Suriname, Guyana, Venezuela, Colombia, and Ecuador. **TWK gets Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Chile, and Argentina. **Heart gets French Guiana. *UMG conquers Nigeria because he is a terrorist. *UMG also conquers Niger, and everyone in the world officially hates him for being a terrorist. The world is on the brink of war with UMG. *The nations have a meeting to decide what to do about UMG. They decide to arrest UMG and send him to the dungeon for 40 years. **Someone else takes his throne as ruler of his empire, and his kingdom has now been shrunk down to only Qatar. **Heartphilia gets Israel. **NC gets Iraq. **ACF gets Syria **Dan gets Jordan. **KOS gets Iran. **GPS gets Afghanistan. **Faves gets Pakistan. **CC gets Lebanon. **JS gets Kuwait. **TS gets Yemen, Oman, and UAE. **Moch gets Saudi Arabia. **TS gets North Korea back. **CC also gets Nigeria and Niger back. *Australia builds the first time travel device! Problem is it can only go back five minutes into the past or five minutes into the future. *Walt Disney World on Jupiter opens. *Global Oil Supply is running low (2055) and Australian High Command (AHC) Draws up plans to retake the Philippines. *Australia builds a larger air force. *Heart gives over Israel to TS. *CC's kingdom cries for attention, begging to take over UMG's kindom and Mongolia. *CC's travels to Uranus in 2074, renaming it Herschel to stop the annoying joke. *UMG gets back Niger and Nigeria and leaves everyone alone and gives BJ whatever the legit frick he still had. *In exchange for Niger and Nigeria CC takes the whole Middle East. *CC shuts down coal and petroleum services, opens nuclear energy. *UMG and Comp form an alliance, UMGCompCorp. They are friendly communists who don't kill, only conquer. *UMGCompCorp conquered New Zealand. *UMGCompCor[ "accidentally" killed TS and took over Russia. *While UMG sticks with only Nigeria and Niger, Comp gets the entire other sections of land. *Russia legalizes gay marraige. *UMGCompCorp joins with Faves, renames itself to UC3. *UC3 opens capitol in Djibouti. (We also have Shidu) *UC3 turns North Korea good, launching all it's nuclear weapons into the sun and removing the DMZ. They also join together North and South Korea, simply turning into one happy "Korea". *UC3 dominate more places, including Great Britian, the Poles, every ocean, the Great Lakes, West Virginia, and UMG and Faves' home counties. *Web's army unexpectedly invades African UC3. Web now controls all of Egypt, and parts of Libya and Sudan. * Australia Invades Indonesia, Philippines, and Taiwan *Heart takes Denmark and the UK because feck UC3. Her kingdom is now known as Marinia. *Web and GPS combine their countries and form the Quinoad Empire. Quinoad is short for 'Qui'd 'No'bis 'A'u'd'eret, which is Latin for "taking back what's our's". *Heart moves her kingdom's capital to Amsterdam. *Heart sends army forces to her southern coasts to protect from Quinoad invasions. *African Quinoad makes their capital Cairo, Oceanic Quinoad makes their capital Alice Springs. *Heart offers to give Iceland (the original Iceland, that is) to UC3 in return for Morocco and Western Sahara. *Web and Heart begin discussing a peace treaty between Quinoad and Marinia. *Dubs is asleep on his rubble. *Web and Heart reach an agreement, and the Quinoarinia Treaty is signed. Quinoad and Marinia are not allowed to invade any nation besides UC3 and J.Severian Africa. *Heart invades Morocco and Western Sahara, and conquers them, regardless of their response on the previous offer. They give Iceland over to UC3 just to make it fair. *Dubs hits africa. On the east side. He explores for a few minutes, then goes back to sleep. *Web invades African UC3, taking control of Western Sahara the the process. This Quinoarinia Treaty violation raises tensions between Marinia and African Quinoad. *Heart conquers Baja California. *Heart requests a meeting with Quinoad to discuss the dispute of the borders of Quinoad and Marinia. *BJ time travels to 2074 and captures CC to reclaim Uranus again. BJ gives CC a cookie dough ball the size of the sun in exchange. *Quinoad and Marinia reach an agreement; Quinoad will keep Western Sahara, and Marinia will keep Morocco and accept a 3 billion dollar payment from Quinoad. *Dubs wakes up again. He is hungry He eats mammoth. WHY IS THERE MAMMOTH IN AFRICA!?1/1/1//1/1?!?//1//1?//1/11/1/1!?!?!!!!!!?!/ *Heart conquers a small part of Sweden. *The Quinoad Army kills Dubs because he's clogging up the news box and not actually doing anything. *Heart requests to have the northern coast of Africa from Quinoad. Everything from the northernmost points of their African east borders over to Tunis, Tunisia (at everything that is coastal) is what she wishes to gain. *BJ gains Hawaii. *Web offers to honor Heart's request in exchange for Spain. *Heart declines the offer. *Heart conquers a bit more of Sweden, as well as Norway. Category:Articles by Heartphilia